


Guidance

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Family, Angel Sam Winchester, Angel Wings, Chuck is God, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Lucifer Feels, M/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: In an alternate universe where Sam and Dean are the angels, and Cas and Gabriel are the humans, a comedy fluff, with smut thrown in.





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please bear with me. Based on a tumblr prompt.

Samuel stared down at the vessel he was to use. He was tall, taller than most, with shoulder length hair. A lawyer at a prestigious law firm, this man had everything. "Sam Winchester!" a man yelled. The vessel turned, and looked down at a short man with a beard. "What do you want Crowley?" Sam asked, his voice like a calming stream. "Just wanted to check in about those evidence papers for the Ling case. How are they coming along?" Samuel watched as his vessel scratched his neck with a huge hand. "Fine, just fine, Hey, look Crowley, I'd love to chat, but I'm meeting my brother in 15 minutes, and I gotta run." Crowley smiled. "No problem Sam, have fun!" The short man exclaimed in obviously fake excitement. Sam grinned a little half smile, soft, like a clover meadow. "Thanks pal." Then, he turned, and strode off. Samuel followed at a distance. the vessel he was currently occupying was a handyman, and he knew it could only get him so far before it burst. Sam climbed into a white Prius, and drove off. He stopped at a small dive bar. He sighed. "Dammit Dean." He whispered. "You had to pick the seediest place in the world for me to meet you." Before he could even walk in, Samuel made his move. A few convincing moments later, Sam Winchester let out a single word. "Yes". In a flash, Samuel had occupied the vessel made for him. Before he could go on though, a shortish man in a leather jacket, puffing on a cigarette stepped out of the bar. "Sammy!" He said excitedly. "Dean?" Samuel asked. The second man's eyes flashed blue. "Just hitched this one in the bar." He said. Samuel sighed. His idiot brother, had taken a vessel as well. "Come on then, lets go!" Dean said all to happily. "There is no us dean." Samuel said in irritation, "You have your human to watch, and I have mine, now go away." Dean shrugged. "Fine, I guess I'll just catch up with Balthazar." In a flash, He disappeared. Samuel rubbed the back of his neck instinctively, apparently that's what his vessel did when he was vexed. He pulled a photo from his pocket. It was of a short man, with longish hair, sucking on an ice lolly. "Gabriel Novak." He whispered, and in a flash he was gone.

Gabriel Novak was sitting peacefully on the couch, watching porn, eating a Twix bar, when a tall, long haired man, appeared on his kitchen table. Gabriel screamed, and the tall man simply looked confused. "This vessel is far to large." The tall man said. Gabriel grabbed a beer bottle, threw it, missed, and screamed again. "Please stop that." The tall man said, as he climbed down off the table. "My name is Samuel, and I am an angel of the lord." Gabriel looked confused. He took a deep breath and at the top of his lungs shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" Samuel sighed. "My name is Samuel, and I am an angel of the lord." Gabriel shook his head. "What the hell do you want with me?" Samuel rubbed the back of his neck again. "I have been assigned as your guardian archangel." "You, Mr. Lawyer, are my guardian angel?" Gabriel asked in confusion. "Yes." Gabriel stood up, and pulled up his pants, which were pooled around his ankles. "So tell me, do you, Archangels, routinely interrupt people during a good wank?" Samuel looked down at the lessening bulge in Gabriel's pants. "You are distressed. Let me help." Gabriel stepped back. "Whoa there soldier! Maybe buy me dinner first?!" Samuel shook his head. "Dinner?" Gabriel winks. "I'd be delighted." 

Twenty minutes of confused conversation later, Samuel got Gabriel, all of his things, and a dinner all packed into his car. Gabriel, sucking on a lolly, looked over to Samuel. "So Sasquatch, you single?" Samuel sighed. "I don't understand these human terms." Gaberiel slurped up a little drip off his lolly. "What I'm basically asking, is has some angel tickled your pickle yet? Did they put a ring on it? Are you available?" Samuel tilted his head a little to the side, making him look like an oversize, human, puppy. "If you are asking if I have ever mated, the answer is no. I am not one of the 103 Seraphs that have been assigned mating." Gabriel gave a very suggestive wink. "I don't know about those 103, but you are by far the hottest angel I've ever seen." Samuel nods. "Yes, my core temperature is very high." Gabriel sighs. "Are we there yet?" Samuel looks out the window. "Almost." A few moments later, Samuel stopped the car in front of a warehouse. "Where are we?" Gabriel asked. "The gate." Samuel said with reverence. "The what?" Samuel grabbed hold of Gabriel's arm. "The gate to heaven, hell, and purgatory." Before Gabriel can react, Samuel drags him inside, and they are thrust into heaven's waiting room.

"Samuel." A tallish woman with a bun spoke up. "Naomi, I need to speak with Micheal about my charge." The woman sighed. "Fine." The gate swung open again, and Dean walked in, dragging a human man behind him. He had a soft eyed, gentle look about him, as if he would sit and listen to all your problems without complaint. His face was that of a tired man, who had reached finale of his prime. He wore a white button down, with slacks. A blue tie was looped loosely around his neck, and he wore a khaki trench coat that almost brushed the floor. "CAS?!" Gabriel shot out of Samuel's grip and ran forward. He embraced the human in his arms, and the human embraced back. "Gabe?" Samuel looked on with confusion. "Gabriel, who is this?" He asked. Gabriel didn't answer, he just fell to his knees, embracing the man. Cas, as he was called, began to cry, and Gabriel started apologizing. "Cas I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. I didn't want to leave you. I'm so sorry." Naomi checked her books. "Samuel," She began. "They're brothers." The door behind Naomi's desk swung open. "Samuel Ben Hel, Micheal will see you now." A booming voice spoke. Samuel pulled the two sobbing brothers apart, and walked into the office.


End file.
